Panjistani Wiki
Welcome to the Panjistani language Development of modern panjistani (formly; dhanni, Pothohari,Pahari, Dhanni, Mirpuri, nothern lahnda dialects), ascertained by raja mohammad afzal khan of london, uk. (1997) Lahnda and its 3 broad groups. the term Lahnda was formulated by Gierson to cover the languages of westren panjab during the british raj period. Basically he believed that lahnda had influnces from the neigbouring sindhi and kashmiri/Daric languages and was much more different from Jurghda or Sardari/Eastern Panjabi which was influnced by the Central group of langauges (Esp. the western hindi varities in hayrana/delhi, etc). And secondly he firmly believed that lahnda was a separate and discinct from Eastern or Sardari/Jurghda Panjabi. recently afzal, london; uk has sub-divided lahnda into 3 main groups which most experts and laymen accpet as valid and reasonable. 1)western lahnda or hindko 2)southern lahnda or seraiki 3)northern lahnda or panjistani please note; we are only concerd with northern lahnda here from northern lahnda to modern Panjistani language has been a gradual process and has been only recently completed by mr afzal london uk, 1997. Mohammad Afzal moderni Panjistani kieli M. Afzal, Lontoo, UK (1997). Termi Panjistani on käytetty coverthe murre jatkumo Pothohari, Mirpuri, Jehlumi, Dhanni (chakwali) Western Pahari, Poonchi, ja joskus ghebi ja sawain. Tämä lanaguge ryhmä formly nimeltään Nothern lahnda Christopher kahlita, lontoo univeristy mutta ennen mohammd Afzal, Lontoo; uk se ei ole oikea tai kirjallisen nimi kuten Hinko / Hindko (Länsi lahnda) ja Seraiki / multani (Etelä lahnda) Vasta vuodesta M. Afzal (Lontoo, Iso-Britannia), että nykyaikainen Panjistani kieli on ben virallisesti ja propelry regionsed kuten kirjallisuuden langaguge (alkaen 1990-luvun alussa) ja korvattiin muut entiset nimet kuten nothern lahnda / lahndi, poonchi, ghebi, sawain, jehlumi, mirpuri, Dhanni, Pothwari jne. etymologia. Alkuperä termi "Panjistani" tulee "Panjistan" tarkoittaa todennäköisesti "maa 5 alueet / alueilla tai paikkakunnilla" esim. Mirpur, Poonch (Kashmir), Rawalpindissä / FCT, Jhelum ja Chakwal (katsotaan osaksi Nothern Panjab alueella. distrubution Modernin panjistani Lang. kieltä puhutaan Nothern Panjab (tai Panjistan alue), joka kattaa Jhelum rawalinpnd ja Chakwal Distrs. ja Pohjois Shahpur alue (noin suola-alue) ja joissakin osissa Kashmir (noin mirpur ja Poonch alueet). On Est., että yli 15 miljoonaa ihmistä voi puhua tai ymmärtää panjistani lang. Nykyään vuonna pohjois panajb jossa on on yhteinen linga franca. Päätelmä. vähitellen Panjistani on tullut vakiintunut lang. vuonna pohjois Panjab ja Azad Kashmir, että se on aloittamalla käyttää suosittuja kirjallisuuden opetus ja media tarkoituksiin. Evolution of Northern Lahnda to modern Panjistani language (Mirpuri,Dhanni, jhelumi,salt range shahpuri,Pahari,pothohari) Lahnda and its sub-divisons/groupings. The British linguist George Abraham Grierson came to the conclusion that a group of dialects known collectively as "western Punjabi" or Lahnda spoken north and west of the Punjabheartland, in the Indus valley itself and on the lower reaches of the other four tributaries(excluding the Beas River), in fact constituted a language distinct from eastern or Jurdga Punjabi.He christened this group of dialects "Lahindā" in a volume of the Language Survey of India(LSI) published in 1919. He grouped as "southern Lahnda" the dialects that are now recognizedas Multani or Saraiki. The northern Lahnda sub-Group has eveloved into Modern Panjistani (or Pahari/Mirpuri/ Pothohari) and modern Hindko.Grierson tentatively identified the boundary between Punjabi and "Lahnda" as a north-south linerunning from the Gujranwala District to the former Montgomery District (near the town onSahiwal). This line lies well west of Lahore and within the boundary of Pakistan.In the aftermath of the independence of Pakistan and subsequent Partition of 1947, someinvestigators supposed that the Punjabi speakers in new Pakistan might give up their nativedialects and adopt one or another "Lahnda" dialect; but this did not occur.Latest activity classification within Indo-Aryan Saraiki, Sindhi and Punjabi are all members of the Indo-Aryan subdivision of the Indo-Iranian branch of the Indo-European language family. Although Punjabi and Saraiki are mutually intelligible, they differ in consonant inventory and in the structure of the verb. In 1919, Grierson maintained that the dialects of what is now the southwest of Punjab Province in Pakistan constitute a dialect cluster, which he designated "Southern Lahnda" within a putative "Lahnda language". Subsequent Indo-Aryanist linguists have confirmed the reality of this dialect cluster, even while rejecting the name "Southern Lahnda" along with the entity "Lahnda" itself.[13][14] However, outside of Indo-Aryanist circles, the concept of "Lahnda" is still found in compilations of the world's languages (e.g., Ethnologue). There is a tendency for some discussions of the Saraiki dialects and their emerging standard literary language to incorrectly include dialects or languages spoken farther north, in particular Hindko and modern Panjistani. This error is due to confusing Saraiki (Grierson's "Southern Lahnda") with Grierson's larger category of Lahnda, within which Grierson included dialects spoken north of the Salt Range, now called Hindko and modern Panjistani (Potwari, Mirpuri) as stated by Mohammd Afzal of London UK. While the more northern dialects are considerably similar to Saraiki in linguistic structure, starting with Grierson they have been recognised as definitely distinct from the dialect cluster spoken south of the Salt Range.Describe your topic Category:Browse